


Clowning Around

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Chloe has a weird dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Molly, who prompted: '"Where the fuck did that clown come from?" + your choice!'

Max was sitting at the small table in her and Chloe's apartment, sorting through her newest batch of photos. She took a sip of water, and glanced towards Chloe, who was napping on the couch. Max continued to ponder whether she should wake Chloe from her nap soon.

_'Hmm... it_ is _almost 4pm; I probably should,'_ Max thought. She got up, stretching slightly, and started walking towards the couch.

However, as she neared it, she stepped on one of her rubber ducks ( _'Why is that there?!'_ Max thought in surprise), causing it to let out a long squeak.

That caused Chloe to instantly wake up, getting up and breathing heavily. "Where the fuck did that clown come from?!" she yelled.

Max blinked, before starting to giggle. Chloe turned her attention towards her, confused.

Max smiled at Chloe, calming down a bit. "Sorry, that was my fault," she said, leaning down and picking up the offending rubber duck. "Weird dream?" she asked.

Chloe rubbed her eyes tiredly, nodding. "It was weird as hell... apparently a clown... decided to hijack my car while I was busy counting the stars? And quoted Douglas Adams while they were doing it?" Chloe said. She shrugged.

Max giggled again, sitting down and running a hand through Chloe's hair. "I love your imagination... oh, also, I was going to wake you up anyway; it's almost 4."

Chloe was instantly alert. "SHIT! My shift!" she exclaimed, getting up and starting to prepare for work.

"You have over an hour to get there, dork." Max said with a bit of amusement. "It won't run away from you."

Chloe gave Max the stink eye. "What did we say about fate, Max?" she said.

"That it's 'my bitch'?" Max said with a grin.

Chloe smiled and snorted. "That too, but the other thing!" she said.

"Not to tempt it?" Max replied.

"There you go!" Chloe said. "Now, excuse me while I hope it wasn't tempted this time and that my drive to work won't result in engine trouble." She grimaced. "I really don't want to rely on public transport again."

She went to Max, kissing her lightly. "See you later, Mad Max!" Chloe said with a grin of her own, before exiting the apartment.

Max sighed fondly, and went back to sorting her photos.

Now if only she could get the image of a cackling clown escaping in Chloe's car out of her mind.


End file.
